Fran Sandwich
by FranHatesFrogs
Summary: The twins decide to have some fun with Bel's froggy kouhai.


"Keshesheshe~ Been a while, little brother," Raseil lay sprawled across Bel's bed leisurely, legs open and elbows propping himself up. His shirt rode up ever so slightly to reveal pale, scarred skin and a cresent moon birthmark along with jutted hipbones. His trademark grin was plastered on his face.

Bel's matching grin slipped a little, and he arched an eyebrow under his hair.

"Seil?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were dead...again."

"Hmm, I could say the same about you."

"Fran made illusions of our death."

"Orgelt made an illusion of my death, he wasn't quick enough to save himself."

"Wait, Orgelt was an illusionist?"

Seil made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat, before slinking out of bed and prowling towards Bel.

"But I didn't come here to talk about dead illusionists," he all but purred, stopping within an inch of Bel. Bel could feel his breath on his face, both blondes breathing at the same time. Reflections of each other.

"What did you come for, then?"

"You, little brother."

"..eh?"

Seil's hand was soft on his face, warm fingers gentle as they swept down his jawbone. His nails trailed over the sensitive skin of Bel's throat, making him shiver. Seil's grin softened into almost a smile.

"And being a king," with a quick kick he swept Bel's feet out from under him, knocking him back on to the bed. "I always get what I want."

Seil moved forward, straddling Bel's hips and licking the length of his throat. Bel's mind was still trying to comprehend just what the fuck was going on, but his body seemed to be getting into it.

"S-Seil," he whined, arching his throat. Then, as an afterthought. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Kesheshe~ Making you mine," Seil took one of Bel's knives and was about to cut off Bel's jumper when he received a knee in the stomach.

"Don't cut my clothes," Bel scowled, pulling his own jumper over his head. "I like my jumper, thanks." He paused, catching the confused look on Raseil's face. "Ushishishi~ However, _that _shirt can go."

Bel proceeds to slash open all the buttons on Seil's shirt, flipping his brother so he's on top. Seil growls.

"I'm seme, little brother. I am the king after all. The king commands his prince bow before him."

Bel considers momentarily, before deciding to play along for now. He slides down Seil's body, fingers skimming over the many scars he inflicted so many years ago before halting at Seil's belt. He skilfully opens it in seconds with swift fingers, then proceeds to drag the material of his trousers down over pale thighs.

"Nnngh, brother," Seil groans as Bel fists him, grinning up at his brother innocently.

"Yes, Seil?" He asks as he flicks his wrist, tilting his head to the side and looking up at Seil through his fringe. Seil just let out another groan, thrusting his hips into Bel's hand. Bel giggles to himself before taking Seil into his mouth.

"Mmm Bel," Seil fists Bel's hair in his hand, arching into the hot wetness of his younger twins mouth. Bel swirls his tongue around the tip and Seil makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, before dragging Bel off.

"Bed, hands and knees, now. Kesheshesheshe~" Seil bursts into crazed laughter as he practically rips off Bel's trousers and tosses him on the bed. He searches his own pocket, coming back with lube and stretching Bel with eager fingers. Bel whimpers beneath him, mewling when fingers brush his prostate.

"Moan, little brother. Moan like the whore you are."

"U-Ushish-sh-shi, I-If I'm a, nnghhh, whore. Then it m-must run in the mmm family." Pants Bel, pushing himself back onto his twins fingers. Seil grins in reply, jerking himself roughly a few times before pushing into Bel in one thrust. Bel cries out, hands clutching the sheets as Raseil begins a steady rhythm of ramming in and out of him.

Seil shifts his hips, and when he hits Bel's prostate the latter sees stars.

"S-Seil," Seil bites the back of Bel's throat, drawing blood as the other groans his name. He then licks the blood up as both twins collapse into mindless giggles. As Seil's thrusts increase in speed he begins hastily jerking Bel off. They cum together, Bel bending his head forward and groaning as Seil arches his back and all but screams. Just as the door opens.

"Senpai, the commander...Er," Fran pauses awkwardly in the door frame, taking in the sight before him. Two blonde heads turn to face him, both flushed and panting. Fran stiffens, trying to assess the situation. He's not sure if he should run or not. What he does do, however, is ask:

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be dead, hairier Bel-Senpai?"

Seil stares at him for another few moments, before grinning.

"Oh brother, it's your cute little kouhai!"

"You mean uncute?"

"No, he's definitely cute. Kesheshe~"

"Ne, Froggy, c'mere."

Fran takes a few tentative steps towards the bed. A knife soars into his hat.

"I said get over here, before I skewer you."

Fran walks the rest of the way and tries to avert his eyes from the very naked twins. Bel tilts his head and makes a thoughtful noise.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. He is kinda cute. Ushishi~"

Fran has suddenly taken great interest in the ceiling, as the twins rape him with their eyes. Seil bends his face down so it's level with Bel's, and speaks against the shell of his ear.

"Shall we invite your kouhai to join us?" he purrs, and Fran feels his dick twitch in response. However, he tries to cover it by blinking and asking in his usual monotone.

"Invite me to join you in what, fake prince the second?"

"Excuse me, but I'm a king!"

"Fake king then."

Seil shoots Fran a dirty look, as Bel giggles.

"Ushishishi~ Froggy, we want you to join us in bed. The prince insists."

"The king seconds that, kesheshe."

"Why would I want to be molested by fake royal pedos?"

Said royalty let out identical growls, and grab Fran by an arm each, successfully dragging him between them. Fran flails and makes a rather feminine squeaking noise.

"Senpai-"

"Shh, Froggy," Bel hushes, pressing his finger against Fran's lips. Seil's hands slide round Fran's waist and begin popping the buttons on his coat. Bel sets to work on his trousers. Fran tries to struggle, but a knife to the throat stills him.

Soon Fran is naked and pinned between two very similar blonde brothers. Raseil mouths at his throat, while Bel kisses him deeply, nibbling along his bottom lip. Fran has given up trying to resist, and just goes with it. He lets out a whine against Bel's mouth, and Bel pulls back to see Raseil lazily fingering Fran while biting a trail down his chest.

"Ushishi. What are you doing, brother?" Bel half snarls, as Raseil looks at him through hooded eyes.

"What?"

"Froggy's mine," Bel's fingers close around Seil's wrist, pulling him away. "I'll share, but he's _mine_."

Raseil considers for a few moments, before nodding lazily. "Okay, I've already had you anyway, keshesheshe~"

"Ushishishi~" Bel picks up where Seil left off, only he fingers Fran with a new found energy, looking to impress the teal haired teen.

"S-Senpai," Fran gasps as Bel twists his fingers inside him. Bel giggles, slipping off the bed and pulling Fran with him. Seil moves so Fran is positioned between his legs.

"Suck," Bel whispers against Fran's ear. So Fran does, closing his mouth around Seil and swirling his tongue.

While Fran is distracted with that, Bel slides into him slowly, earning a moan. The moan vibrates through Seil, causing him to also let out a moan. Then Bel begins a thrusting into Fran, causing his mouth to slide up and down the length of Raseil. Raseil tangles his hand in Fran's hair, leaning forward to capture Bel in a kiss over the younger assassin.

Fran makes the sweetest noise when Bel hits his prostate, and Seil cums into his mouth with Bel swallowing his moan. He pulls out and slides to the floor, beginning to jerk Fran as Bel continues pummelling in and out of him. His fingers grip Fran's jaw, dragging him into a kiss and tasting himself on the younger's tongue. When Fran cums, he can feel the vibration against his lips. Bel follows not long after, biting down on Fran's shoulder and leaving a rather impressive bruise.

The three collapse into a panting heap of sweat sticky limbs on the floor. Fran sprawls against Bel's chest, and Raseil lies along side them, stroking Fran's hair. They're on the verge of dosing when the door opens again.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! Brat, I thought I told you to-" Squalo stops as he notices the heap on the floor. He pauses momentarily. "VOOOOOIII! WHAT THE FUCK! ACTUALLY, I DON'T WANNA KNOW. YOU, TRASH!" He indicates Bel. "YOU HAVE A MISSION TONIGHT! BE READY BY SEVEN!" Then he turns and slams the door.

"Don't worry, brother. I'll look after Fran while you're gone, Kesheshe~"


End file.
